Keep Me Up All Night
by Ditt Storsta Fan
Summary: Claire is sick of all the sexual tension between her and Shane, but they can never seem to get any 'alone time'. Will they ever be intimate? What's going on with Myrnin? No longer a one-shot. May be **slightly** OOC.
1. And It Starts

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.****  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.**

* * *

Shane and I were sitting in the lounge room, I was watching him play his stupid new Zombie game and he was completely oblivious to me being next to him. I sighed and went to get up when Eve and Michael came in.

"Guys, we're going out tonight, I don't know when we'll be back but it probably won't be tonight."

When Shane didn't answer he sighed and said, "Claire, you got that?"

"Yeah, yous have fun." I said with a grimace.

Michael had a gig tonight, and it had sold out before Shane or I could get tickets. I didn't mind so much though, as I got to be home alone with Shane.

"You two be good. I mean it, no burning the house down, doing drugs or drinking."

I smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. Bye!"

Eve came and gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hah, yeah that was reassuring.

As they walked out the door, Eve turned slightly to face me and winked.

Great. Now what was I supposed to do? An evil thought came into my head and I cuddled up to Shane and started kissing his neck. He was still kind of wrapped up in his game so I thought I'd take it to the next step and straddle his legs and move my lips to his mouth.

I heard the sound turn off as he pressed 'Pause' on his game and he returned my kisses, with much less enthusiasm then I was giving, I noticed.

"Claire, I'm trying to play my game."

"Yeah, well I'm. Bored. And. You're. My. Entertainment." I kissed him between each word.

"Why don't you go play with Eve?"

"They're gone. It's just you and me tonight."

He sensed my double meaning behind the words and backed off, pulling me off his lap and setting me on the couch next to him.

"Woah, hold up there for a sec, Jail Bait. They left you here? With me?"

"Yeah...?" It sounded like a question.

"They seriously trust me. To be here alone with you?" Disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yes Shane! I'm guessing so because they're gone!" I was starting to get angry, and a little hurt that he was rejecting me.

"Claire, I'm not rejecting you."

Damn! It must have been clear on my face. I pouted and said, "Please, Shane.. I only want to kiss you. Promise."

He looked like he might say no, but then grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap, back to my original position.

He kissed me softly while his right hand cupped my cheek and his left hand went behind my neck. As the kiss began to heat up I could tell he was going to pull away soon so I thought, what the hell, why not go all in?

I slowly ground myself into his hardness and his spine stiffened. I thought for sure he was going to stop kissing me and tell me to go to bed but instead he grabbed my hips and moved them again, this time with more force. I gasped into his mouth and he seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately stopped.

"Shane! What the hell?" I was so fed up with all this sexual tension I was constantly feeling.

"I can't. I made a promise. I'm sorry."

Well he didn't look to damn sorry! He had his eyes closed and his hand by his sides, not even touching me anymore.

I jumped off his lap and stormed up the stairs, crying. He didn't want me! That had to be it. Any other guy would have taken me right there, but not Shane.

No, he just thought I was young and naïve and stupid. I kicked off my pants and threw off my tank top, grabbed a shirt off the ground and put it on. Great, it was Shane's. That thought made me cry even harder and I thought of how he would leave me and--

Two soft knocks came from my door.

"Claire.. Please let me in. We have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" I stormed over to my door and wretched my door open. "Clearly, you don't want me."

"You... You think I don't want you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well... Yes? Why else would you keep denying me? I'm not exactly what you would call _pretty_, Shane!"

His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"No, you're not merely '_pretty_'. You're a beautiful, stunning, amazingly smart, witty, kick ass Jail Bait. And I mean it in a good way, Claire Bear."

"But you don't want me." I sobbed, rejected all over again.

I saw him move towards me, but he was all blurry because of my tears and then I felt his fingers on my face, brushing my tears away.

"God, I do want you." He muttered. "I want you so bad it hurts."

He picked me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist, my arms going around his neck and hugged him tightly. He sat lightly on my bed and let me finish crying into his chest. When I stopped sobbing, the tears fell silently down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I'm being an idiot."

"No you're not. _I'm_ the one who's sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you think I don't want you. I want to show you, Claire, I really want to show you how much I want you but I won't be able to stop myself from going too far."

"Well.. Try? Please Shane.. Please..."

I looked up at him from under my lashes, his expression was tortured. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me ever so softly. I tried, _really_ tried to keep it a soft, tender kiss but my hormones had other ideas.

My hands went to his hair and I pulled firmly as my tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His lips parted and I kissed him hard, my tongue caressing his, but each fighting for dominance. His hands went from my hair and face to my thighs and he gasped into my mouth when he felt they were bare.

Something in my mind cheered at the victory of him kissing me like this, but I was unsure what to do next. If I were a 'normal' teenage girl, I guess I would have had more practice in this sort of thing.

I pushed on his chest so he would lay back and straddled him, my hands wandering on their own accord to his chest and arms.

"God, Claire, if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself," His voice was husky as he tried to stop my hands from going any further down.

"Maybe I don't want you to be in control, Shane. Maybe you should just let yourself _feel_." I empathized the last word by grinding my hot center against the hard bulge in his jeans, moaning at the friction it caused.

I don't know where this sudden burst of courage came from, but hell if I didn't like it. He pushed me off him and just before I could get upset at his rejection, he pushed me back down hard into the mattress.

"You don't know what you do to me." Well, judging from the size of that bulge in his pants and the way he was rubbing it against me, I think I did.

He kissed me again, almost frantically. All I knew was that I had to have him. All of him.

I grasped at his shirt and we broke the kiss to pull it over his head. My hands flew back to his chest as I memorized every muscle moving beneath the skin. He groaned as my hands went lower, dipping beneath the waist of his jeans.

I could feel his fingertips working the hem of my shirt I had on. He wasn't moving much, so I decided to help him out by taking the shirt off myself.

He gasped when he saw I had no bra on and pulled away from me, staring at my chest. I tried to cover myself, feeling self-conscious. Shane stopped my hands before they could get anywhere near my uncovered breasts.

"Never hide yourself from me," He said in a strangled whisper, "I want to see you, all of you."

That was all the warning he gave me before his lips attached themselves to my breast, licking, nipping and sucking for all he was worth. The feeling was indescribable. I moaned and my back arched uncontrollably into him and he chucked.

His lips moved lower, onto my stomach as his hands were trailing up my thighs. His kisses went lower still, so close to where I needed him when he skipped it and started pressing wet, open-mouthed kissed on my knee and up my thigh.

"Shane, please. I need you." My own voice sounded strange, coarse with moans and breathy pants.

He saw my state and licked his way up my thigh, stopping at the hem of my underwear. His finger dipped in, agonizingly slow and I tried to calm my breathing. Shane was touching me. Really touching me and it felt so good.

His finger stroked up and down my slit a couple of times and he said, "God, you're so wet, Claire."

That sent a jolt through my heart straight into my lower belly. His voice could do the most amazing things to me.

I heard a ripping noise as he grabbed my panties and slid them down quickly over my legs. I was now bare to him, and dripping wet.

I blushed and tried to close my knees, until his voice stopped me, "Claire, baby, we've been through this. Don't hide from me."

With that he dipped his head, taking a long lick up my slit as I squirmed with pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Shane!" I gasped, "Please, please, more. I need more."

As soon as I said that, I felt his finger at my opening , probing softly as I mewled and withered on the bed. His lips were latched onto my clit and his tongue was working frantic circles around it and flicking it. It was almost too much, yet at the same time, not enough.

His finger curved upwards in a 'come hither' motion and sucked hard on my clit. I saw stars. It was like in the movies where the girl kissed the guy for the first time and all the fireworks explode.

"Shane! Oh! Oh, SHANE!" I screamed as I came.

He groaned and licked up all my juices and placed kisses up my body and he came to cuddle me as I came down from my high.

"You okay, love?" He asked, voice still husky and I could feel his hardness pressing against my side.

"Yes, just.. give.. me a.. minute." I said, between pants.

He started kissing my bare shoulder, coming across to my neck as he sucked on it. I began to get aroused again. This was going to be a great night.

* * *

**AN: Okay. This is part 1. _Please_ forgive me if part 2 doesn't come for a while. This alone took me a fair bit. So, I'm _really_ sorry in advance. **

**Please review, this is my first time writing anything let alone smut. I could really use your advise on how I did. Even if you're going to be blunt and rude about it.**

**I can take it (:**

**Thanks!**

**NOTE: There was some spelling mistakes in this chapter. I just fixed them, but if you see any more please, tell me so I can fix them, too. I'm currently working on Chapter 2. I'm unsure as to how this story is going to progress. It was just going to be a one-shot.**

**So, with that been said, I'd love to hear from you. PM me if you have any ideas (:**


	2. Never Done This

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.****  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously: **_He started kissing my bare shoulder, coming across to my neck as he sucked on it. I began to get aroused again. This was going to be a great night._

I felt his arms come around me from behind as he nuzzled his face into my neck. The feel of his lips and tongue on my sensitive skin had my body going into overdrive.

I quickly turned so I was facing him and pulled my lips to his and he pulled me on top of him.

"If you sure about this Claire, I want you to be on top. I want you to have all the control with this." He said quietly, waiting for my reaction.

I was slightly embarrassed, "How will I know what to do?" I asked, pink tinging my cheeks. His hand came up to caress my cheekbone. My breathing hitched as his hand slid down my cheek to the back of my neck as he pulled me to him quickly.

Kissing my lips with a new urgency he said, "I'll help you, Claire. Whatever you need."

"Okay," I murmured, panting as he kissed down my neck, stopping just below my ear to nibble of the sensitive part there, "Then I think we should be rid of these."

He looked confused for a moment before I tugged on his jeans. Understanding crossed his face. "So eager?" He asked while chuckling at my lame attempts to take off his pants. I got so frustrated I tugged at the zip to hard and I heard a rip. I gasped and giggled at myself and my impatience.

"Crap... Sorry." I looked down to hide a smile. His laughter boomed around me. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight on my life.

A shirtless Shane beneath me, face red with his laughter and passion as he gripped my hips and pulled me up slightly and took matters into his own hands. His pants were off within 5 seconds and I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him deeply to show him I loved him. His laughter stopped then, as he kissed me back with the same passion.

"Claire," he said, so softly I could barely hear him, "I love you."

I gasped and pulled away from him quickly. He was studying my face, looking for anything that would show him that I felt differently or the same.

I felt a bolt of lightning go straight to my heart as it leaped with joy, my face felt like it was going to split in half, my grin was so huge.

"I love you, too, Shane. So much."

"I don't want you to think I'm only saying it to get you to sleep with me, or something. I really mean it. I love you. _Love_ love you. A lot. And I want to make you happy. With me. For--" I put my hand to his mouth. He was babbling. It was so cute. As much as I wanted to hear him say it forever, I wanted his body even more right now.

I pushed my lips back to his, and slowly dragged them down his neck to his chest. I mimicked the actions he did to me earlier. He was groaning and playing with my hair, so I thought I was doing a pretty good job.

I lowered my face to his stomach and he tensed. As I licked and kissed the top of his boxer briefs he said, "Claire, you don't have to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, baby."

"No, I want to. Please?" I murmured, looking up at him under my lashes. He groaned and his head fell back as he whispered a quiet, "Okay."

As I slipped down his boxer briefs, with him lifting his hips to help me, I felt momentary panic. I'd never seen a.. you know.. guys.. _thing_ before, but I didn't know how something that size would fit inside me. Inserting tampons was hard enough, and I'd had time to get used to them after 3 years of having to use them. Shane sensed my distress and put a finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"You can stop at any time. I won't be mad. I promise you." He looked so sincere that I felt my eyes water. "I know. I want you to feel good, baby." I said, quietly.

"You do make me feel good. You don't even have to try. Being around you feels good to me." He pouted. That bottom lip was calling me, trying to make me nibble at it, but I refused to stop doing what I was doing at this moment.

Without warning, I grasped his shaft and took the head of his penis into my mouth, sucking like I thought I was supposed to. I wasn't completely sheltered. Eve and I had talked about some of these things. And I do read. Of course, I don't think Eve expected me to pick up anything she said. Sometimes she just talks and talks and doesn't really remember what's going on around her.

I pulled my mind back to the matter at hand, pun intended, my tongue swirling around the tip. I took him further into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks and licking the base of him, my hand softly pumping what I couldn't get into my mouth at that moment. He grunted and thrust his hips into the air instinctively.

"Claire. That feels so damn good, baby. Your hot little mouth around my cock. Unh." I felt myself get wetter at his words. He was talking dirty and I kind of liked it. I moaned around him and he let out another groan.

A thought came to my head and I took him in deeper. Relaxing my throat so I didn't gag, I took in most of his length. I swallowed around the head and I felt his hand reach down and tangle in my hair.

I continued that for a few seconds before I felt him tense and grab at my arm to pull me up.

"I want to be inside you when I come," he said as an explanation, "That was amazing, Claire. A little too amazing, how did you know to do that?"

I felt my face flush as I looked down. "I read, you know? And talk with Eve.. That was the first time I'd actually.. Done anything like that." I buried my face into his chest as my face flamed with his compliment.

I kissed him once more, chastely on the mouth as I straddled him, positioning him at my entrance. Looking into his eyes, I whispered, "I love you," as I slowly lowered myself onto him, gasping as I did so. He looked back at me, his eyelids lowered in lust and replied, "I love you too, Claire," he groaned as I slid down half an inch, "God, you're so tight. We can stop at anytime, baby. Whatever you want."

"I want to do this, I need you so mu--"

His phallus was almost to my barrier, stretching me before I was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and as I quickly tired to gather the sheet that had pooled at the small of my back to cover myself and Shane, an extremely tall man with unruly hair poked his head in the door.

"Claire? Are you in here?"

* * *

**AN: I know, I'm horrible (:**

**The cliffy and short chapter were necessary for this story to continue.**

**I would seriously like to thank Kelseyy-Jayy, my friend and BETA for all her skills and help with this chapter. Seriously. Without her, this wouldn't have been posted for probably 3 months and would be completely different. **

**She's the reason I'm continuing this story. **

**She'll have fic's coming up soon, keep an eye out here: /u/1903449/kelseyy-jayy**

**Until next time! **

**DittStorstaFan.**


	3. Not What I Expected

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Previously** – _His phallus was almost to my barrier, stretching me before I was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and as I quickly tired to gather the sheet that had pooled at the small of my back to cover myself and Shane, an extremely tall man with unruly hair poked their head in the door. _

"_Claire? Are you in here?"_

"Myrnin! G-get out!" I stammered whilst yelling, a hard thing to do, I might add. I tried to climb off Shane gracefully, trying to insinuate that we were just kissing, sure that he hadn't seen my naked body and I was fully prepared to lie about it.

That was, until my foot got tangled up in the sheet and gravity decided to make me it's bitch and sent me sprawling to the ground, not quite as gracefully as I would have liked.

Myrnin started laughing. And not just little giggles either, we're talking full blown, mad hatter, laughter. He bent down at the waist, struggling not to fall over as I pulled the sheet around my naked body, pushing him out my door as I slammed it in his face.

Breathing hard, I looked over to Shane. He was struggling to hold in his laughter, but one look at me face sobered him up real good.

I was murderous. Not only had Myrnin just walked in on something extremely personal, he walked in on something I had been waiting _months_ for... Well.. it felt like months.

Shane's expression softened as he crawled to the end of my bed, holding his arms out in a gesture for me to climb into them. I probably would have if he'd not been completely naked and me extremely horny, still.

Instead, I got up, threw the first shirt I found on and chucked Shane the sheet to cover himself with. Hastily pulling on my panties, I sighed.

"I really wanted tonight to be the night, Shane." I whispered quietly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Baby, me too. Come here. Please?" He asked with a vulnerable expression on his face. It was odd. Tonight I'd seen a side of Shane I hadn't really seen before. The usually sarcastic boy had transformed into a kind, gentle man.

Though, he still had an edge. You had to really know Shane's expressions to see the subtle tightness in his eyes. What he really wanted to do was go out there and kick Myrnin's ass. Vampire or no vampire.

I pushed his hair back from his face and asked, "Can you please stay in here? I'll go see what he wants, but I need to know you'll still be here when I get back," then, I added, feeling playful, "Maybe we can pick up where we left off?"

As I was finishing that sentence, I saw his eyes darken and he leaned into me instinctively. His hand went, once again, to the back of my neck and pulled me to him. The kiss started of chaste. Our lips met once, twice, three times before they stayed locked.

I opened my mouth and plunged my tongue straight into his mouth, not bothering to make a subtle hint. Something had changed between us. It was like were more comfortable around each other and I loved it. I loved him, everything about him. Even the abusive father and mother who we still weren't sure she killed herself or the vampires did it.

Everything. He was mine and I was not giving him away any time soon.

The kiss slowly progressed to gropes, and just as he was about to pull me onto him, we heard a throat being cleared in the hallway, outside my room. I pulled away from the kiss, and Shane, and stomped angrily to the door, throwing it open, stepping out and slamming it behind me.

"If you could hear that, why couldn't you hear what was going on when you first got here?" I questioned, fuming.

"I'd just came thought a portal straight to your door, dear Claire," He said, meeting my gaze with his amuse filled one, "I had no idea what would be happening in there. With him." With those last two words his voice got lower, and had a dangerous edge to it.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, too quickly, "Just don't know why you're wasting your time with that mortal." His nose was pointed in the air, as if he was superior. Which, being a vampire, he kind of was. I didn't care for this now. He was interrupting what could possibly be the most intense moment of my life and he was acting like a child!

"Was there something you wanted or did you just come here to annoy me?" Still seething, I started to pace back and forwards.

"I have to show you something, Claire," he paused, thinking about what he was going to say next, I guessed, "It's vital that you tell no one about this. Not even Amelie."

I got a little scared then. "Why wouldn't you want to me tell Amelie? If it's important, why doesn't she know already?"

He simply looked at me. "Myrnin? You're scaring me. What is it?"

"I cannot simply tell you. I must show you." And with that he grasped my arm and we flew around until we were facing the hallway wall opposite my door. Before I could say anything, he pushed me through the wall and I landed with a solid whack on the ground in what seemed to be a storage unit.

Its walls were dented and worn, looking as it they could barely hold the ceiling. There was unknown objects scattering the floor. It reminded me a lot of Myrnin's lab. Just a lot dustier. I turned around, taking in everything. There was no lights in here. It felt cramped and lonely. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, scooted away quickly, I stood up and turned around.

I looked at Myrnin and saw that he was staring down at me intently.. And then I realized that my shirt had ridden up and I had neglected to wear pants out to yell at the intruder outside my door. For what felt like that 100th time that night I felt a blush warm my cheeks.

His gaze snapped to my face and in his eyes I saw something I never expected to see from Myrnin;

Lust.

There was only one explanation: He needed the serum. He needed it now.

I slowly approached him, as you would an angry, hungry and lustful vampire. I had a feeling that approaching a lion protecting her cubs would have been less scary. His eyes darted around as he growled and tried to control himself.

"Myrnin?" I asked in a small, but commanding voice, "Do you have any of the serum on you?"

He looked at me, struggling internally as he said, "It's in my pocket, little girl," his expression changed, playfulness filled it, "Why don't you come over here and get it?"

Well, if I was going to die anyway, which if he wanted me dead there was no way I'd escape, I decided to listen to him. Walking over, taking such small steps, it may have been humorous if I was in another situation, I made my way to him.

He leaned down slightly and his arm came out to hold me to him. My face was in his chest as my hand snaked out, looking for the pocket in his grey dress pants. I slipped my fingers into his right pocket and felt nothing, his breathing picked up as he bent over more, burying his head into the crook of my neck, smelling my blood.

My heart was pounding and my breath coming in small gasps as I reached into his left pocket, swiftly pulling out a syringe. I plunged it into his arm and he flinched. Not in pain, of course, but surprise. He was so focused on my neck, he hadn't noticed my hand in his pocket.

He stilled, face still on my neck, breathing shallowly. "Myrnin?" I asked hesitantly.

He slowly stepped back, straightening up and whispering a quick, "I'm so sorry. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I need to feed."

I had a strong sense of _déjà vu_ as he whipped around, throwing me into a wall again, going through the portal I landed on my ass just outside the Glass House.

"Home." I murmured. The nerve of Myrnin! He says he has something important to tell me, tries to attack me, and then sends me back home! Now I was going to be curious all night, Shane was probably going to be pissed at me and I still had barely any clothes on.

I grabbed the spare key out from underneath the plant we have near the front door and went inside. As I was creeping up the stairs to go to my room, I noticed that the lounge room light was on. I made my way over, peering in and blanched at the sight before me.

Shane was cowering on the couch with a very angry Eve standing over him, hands on her hips as she said, "What were you thinking, Shane? And don't try to tell me nothing happened! You were naked in her bed! 'I was just getting changed and decided to lie down' will not work, okay?! And where is Claire anyway? I want to yell at her too, for even thinking of doing something so stup--"

A throat cleared behind me. I hesitantly looked back to see Michael standing there. And he did not look happy.

* * *

**(: Okay. This was part 3. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently working on Part. 4.**

**What do you think of Myrnin? What do you think he wanted? I need your feedback people! If this story is going South, I want you to tell me!**

**Thank you to my lovely BETA, who currently has a Mortal Instruments story, so check it out on her profile here: /1903449/kelseyy-jayy**

**Thank you! **


	4. The Talks and Showers

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Previously:** _Shane was cowering on the couch with a very angry Eve standing over him, hands on her hips as she said, "What were you thinking, Shane? And don't try to tell me nothing happened! You were naked in her bed! 'I was just getting changed and decided to lie down' will not work, okay?! And where is Claire anyway? I want to yell at her too, for even thinking of doing something so stup--"_

_A throat cleared behind me. I hesitantly looked back to see Michael standing there. And he did not look happy._

I bristled. It wasn't how I wanted to react, but with everything that happened that night I had just had enough. I pushed Michael away.

"You don't have a right to be angry at me, Michael! Shane and I have waited and waited and we were both sick of it! Don't just yell at him, it's not his fault. I baited him, okay? Leave him out of this." I yelled.

Michael took a step back, looking at me incredulously. "Seriously?" he asked, "You expect me to believe that none of this was his idea? That he didn't, as soon as we left, try to jump you? I've known him forever, Claire. I know what he's like with girls, and what you're saying doesn't sounds like the Shane I know."

That comment stung. Thinking about Shane with other girls was not something I enjoyed doing. I stomped into the lounge room where Eve was looking towards me. Shane just sat there dumbfounded, staring at Michael like he barely knew him.

"If that's how you feel, Michael, then you obviously don't know Shane very well. He has been nothing but respectful to me, and he promised that we would wait, but I begged him tonight. It was all my fau--"

"That's bullshit Claire," Shane interrupted, "You can't just pin all this on yourself. It was my fault, too."

Shane stood and looked Eve and Michael in the eye.

"I love her. You guys know I love her. With all my heart," He looked at Michael, "And man, honestly, how could you think I would force myself on her? I fucking love her! I wouldn't do that and I would kill anyone who even tried."

By the end of Shane's rant, Michael looked apologetic. He slowly walked over to Shane, put a hand on his arm and softly said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It's the vamp in me, ya know? Passions tend to run a little higher. I was just trying to protect, Claire. Sorry man."

"It's alright. I'll kill you next time you insinuate something like that, but it's okay."

We all looked at Shane. Never had he used a big word like 'insinuate'. He stared at us in return.

"What? Only Claire can know the big words?" He asked indignantly. "I'm not completely stupid."

We all looked at each other and shrugged, laughing it off. It was nice to be laughing with them again. Although, there was still something there. A tension in the air, but, it was hard to explain. Well, at least until Eve casually asked, "So, where did you go anyways, Claire Bear?"

I felt myself go rigid. Myrnin said something about a secret, but then again, he never told me what it was. So, it didn't matter if I told them... Right?

"Myrnin just wanted me for something. He was just normal Myrnin, you know? Creepy, weird and moody. He never actually told me what he wanted me for..." I trailed off. They were all looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked, unsure of what the look was for.

It was Eve who answered me, "He didn't give you a clue? That's strange. I mean, showing up here unannounced and kidnapping you is strange, even for him." She looked thoughtful for a minute and you could see when she came to some conclusion in her head.

"Can I please talk to you alone for a minute, Claire?" She murmured, indicating with her head that we go upstairs.

I followed her reluctantly, dragging my feet as she skipped up the staircase. As Eve opened the door to her room, letting me go in ahead of her I wondered what her questions would be. I didn't have to wait long as she shut the door quickly, bounding over to me.

"So? What was it like?" Her voice was fulled with so much enthusiasm I was momentarily stunned. She had just been so disapproving and now, in private, she was asking me for details?

"What was what like?" I replied, deciding that acting dumb was probably my best option in this situation.

_On second thought.. Maybe not_. I thought as she glared at me hotly.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. But, won't Michael hear?"

As I said that, a resounding chorus of muffled screams and loud music came from downstairs. I would have been worried, had I not then heard Michael and Shane 'woot'ing at the top of their lungs and the slap of hands as they High Five'd. _Boys_, I thought, sighing mentally.

I looked at Eve. She was staring at me, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "So?" She asked quickly.

"So, what? We fooled around. You really want me to go into details?" I was dreading this conversation.

"Yes. Please, please, please, Claire?" She begged me. I couldn't resist her when she begged like that.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping, okay? Don't interrupt me."

She replied with a nod of the head.

"Well, you guys left and I was sick of always being turned down by him, so I was kissing him and stuff and he pushed me away, again. That just made me angry and upset, so I ran upstairs to my room, crying. I changed into whatever I could find, which was a shirt of his and I didn't have any pants on--"

A loud squeal came from Eve's mouth. I glared at her and she sent me an apologetic look, sticking her bottom lip out for effect.

I continued, "And so he came up, apologized and we started kissing, which lead to... more.." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Eve apparently didn't care much for tip toeing around thing and she got straight to the point, "So, you had sex?"

I blanched, "No! God, no we were just fooling around. Touching and feeling.. You know?" God, this was awkward.

"He touched you, or you touched him?"

"Well... Both. We were about to.. do it... and that's when Myrnin visited. He full on stuck his head in the door and everything. Then he was acting so freaking weird. And now I'm even more frustrated!" I blushed, thinking that maybe I should actually be this frustrated, having had an orgasm less then 90 minutes ago.

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Eve, either. She looked over at me and said "C'mon, you gotta tell me now. Just give me a hint, nod or something, okay?"

I nodded, to let her know I understood her and she continued, "So, you were both naked?"

I nodded.

"And he touched you?" Another nod. "Where?" She asked, grinning hugely.

"Eve! You know where, okay? I'm not getting into this with you if you're going to act like a child! I'm 2 years younger than you and I'm being more mature then you are!" I glowered at her.

"Fine, fine. So, I'm guessing with that healthy glow in your cheeks he at least got you off." She winked, still grinning like a total fool. I joined in with her when I saw that she wasn't angry.

"Whatever Eve. I'm going to go and get Shane," I paused, wondering when all the leniency was going to wear off, "Can I sleep in his bed tonight? I promise nothing will happen, it's just that Myrnin freaked me out today. I need to feel close to him. Please?" I turned my puppy dog look on her and I saw her resolve crumble.

"Okay. But the second Michael hears anything sexual going on, I'm busting that door down. You know how he is with the 'minor' thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and went to find Shane.

Walking down the stairs, I remembered, yet again that I had hardly any clothes on and that I should probably shower before I get into bed with Shane. With a quick detour I went back upstairs into the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom, I grabbed a towel and made my way over to the shower. Turning the water to just the right temperature, I reached for some shower gel, my hand making a quick detour and grabbing Shane's instead of mine.

Popping the cap of the bottle, I basked in the manly scent that was Shane. The smell was making me wet, and not from the water. I moaned quietly and squeezed the gel into my palm, spreading it on my stomach and upwards toward my breasts.

Picturing it was Shane's hands on my, I made my way up and cupped my breast softly. I could just imaging it was him, with his calloused hands and his soft groans. I pinched my nipples softly and slowly slid one hand down my stomach and cupped my sex.

I could feel how different my wetness felt to the water and it made me moan again, this time a bit louder. Slipping my fingers past my lower lips, I stroked my nub, moving fast as I wanted to get this over with, and get back to sleeping in bed with Shane.

Rubbing fast, I could tell I just needed something more. Grabbing the shower gel again, I lathered some more on my breasts and slid my fingers back to where they were, dropping down to sit on the shower floor. With one finger working my nub again, I pushed a finger from my other hand into me.

Imagining it was Shane again, I pushed the finger in and out while rubbing my nub quickly and curling the finger that was in me upwards, to try and reach that little patch of heaven so rarely found. I don't touch myself often, but this was needed. I needed release and I needed it now.

Rubbing even faster I could feel myself clench as I tried to hold back my moans from all the pleasure I was feeling. My body went stiff and I started shaking as that wonderful pressure started my in core and traveled to all my nerve endings.

I gasped and bit my lip, still holding back moans, but it was no use. There may have been some let out, but not overly loudly. I was sure Shane and Eve didn't hear them, anyways. Michael was another story. But he was downstairs, so I didn't worry about him to much.

Rinsing myself off, I climbed out of the shower, completely spent.

I quickly got dressed in a baggy shirt of Shane's, again, and some pajama shorts. I walked down the stairs to get Shane.

He was still sitting with Michael, playing that stupid Zombie game as I came up beside him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He turned his head slightly and smiled down at me, asking me with my eyes if I was okay. I nodded and smiled back at him, leaning up to whisper in his ear,

"Eve said I can sleep in your bed tonight. I promised her nothing would happen, but after tonight, I just want to be held by you. Please?"

He looked like he was going to object, but when I put that 'please' on the end of the sentience, he complied.

Looking at Michael, he said, "Man, we're gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Michael responded with a quick nod, like he just wanted us gone. I thought that was strange, but got up to follow Shane in the direction of his room.

I called back a "Goodnight Michael," but got no response. Shrugging it off, I entered Shane's room. It was messy, but that's just how his room is. It was nice, to be in somewhere familiar.

As exhausted as I was, I wanted to stay up and cuddle with him for a little bit. He took off his shirt and stepped out of his pants and with a quick kiss on my forehead, left for a quick shower.

Left to my own devices in his room, I went over to the bed. Slipping inside the covers I snuggled up to the pillow to wait until Shane came back.

A little while later, I heard the door open and close quietly, and the soft sounds of Shane's footfalls.

The covers shifted and the bed dipped as he got in beside me. I turned over so I was facing him and smiled softly. I could barely make out his form in the dim light from the street lamp outside, but I liked it that way. It was sort of romantic.

His hand came up to stroke my jaw and just as I thought he was about to say something wonderful and heartfelt, he whispered, "So, what were you doing in the shower? You took an awful long time and Michael was looking mighty uncomfortable." He was shaking with barely contained laughter as I felt myself blush a deep crimson.

"I.. Well.. I wanted you and you weren't there, what else was I supposed to do? And you shower gel was right there and it was tempting me and I just couldn't help it. I'm so sick of feeling like I'm going to self-combust, so I just did it, okay? I touched myself and it was nice. Not nearly as nice as when you touched me, but if that's what I have to do I wi--"

He silenced my rambling with a kiss, and I could feel him grinning.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Claire Bear. Everyone does it." He said, his hand still stroking my jaw.

I was still blushing, but took a breath and let it out slowly. Calming my rapidly increasing heart beat from his touch.

I snuggled into his chest as he slid over a little, lying on his back and putting an arm under my head, the other hand was now stroking my hair lightly.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said, "Right now I just want to hold you in my arms until we both go to sleep. I love you so much, baby."

I smiled, already half asleep and softly said, "I love you, too."

With that, I let myself succumb to sleep, and began to dream...

* * *

**(: Thank you to all the people who review, and those who read my story but don't review.**

**I hope you like the longer than normal chapter! And please tell me what you do and don't like. If you want more other people or have any questions. Just ask. I respond to every review.**

**This Chapter is Un-BETA'd, because Kels is currently on holiday and my other BETA option is at a work Christmas party! If you find a mistake, let me know and I'll correct it.**

**Merry Christmas, people! And a very happy New Year!**


	5. This Is What You Dream?

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Previously: **_With that, I let myself succumb to sleep, and began to dream..._

I could tell I was dreaming. If the field I was in wasn't an indication, then the not-cold snow would have pushed me into believing that.

I looked down and saw that all I was wearing was a flimsy white night gown. I didn't even have shoes on. I don't usually have dreams like this, but then again, with all the stuff going on in my life why wouldn't I have dreams like this more often?

Looking to my right, I saw a beautiful forest of white covered trees and shrubs. To my left all I could see open sky, as if this field was just at the top of a cliff. I walked around in a small circle, taking all of it in. It was just breathtaking. I felt a hot breath on my shoulder and immediately turned around to find Shane, bare chested. He had not been there a second ago. Now I was _positive_ this was a dream.

He smiled at me and I heard soft jazz music come on in the background. Shane's hands cupped my cheeks, sliding down my arms to grasp my hands. His touch sent warm tingles straight to my heart.

Leading me over to the center of the field, he took me in his arms and began to dance slowly, going around in circles with me. I was never much of a dancer.. at all.. but with him like this just felt right. It was like those cheesy movies where the spotlight comes on and the disco ball casts little lights everywhere.

With my head on his chest, I felt him lean down and kiss my ear. His soft breath tickled and made me giggle. My head felt like it was floating softly on a cloud and I never wanted this feeling to end.

His lips left my ear to continue down my neck and his hands felt around my back, going down until they rested where my thighs joined my butt.

His kissing continued down my neck until it got to the hem of my shirt. He tugged twice, sharply on my thighs, so I jumped up and landed on his hips. He was grinding his erection against me, making me mewl softly and become even more wet than I already was. Then he lowered me to the ground, where a blood red blanket had appeared.

Shane tugged the bottom of my shirt and I arched my back off the ground and put my arms up. began sucking lightly on the underside of my breast, working upward to suck my nipple into his mouth. My hands flew to his hair, pulling hard to let him know I wasn't in the mood to be 'soft' right now. I craved him.

It started snowing as his mouth bit down, sucking hard, sending a shock wave straight to my dripping wet heat. The rest of our clothes were suddenly off and he was positioned at my entrance. With lips to my ear he whispered;

"Is this what you want, Claire?"

I jerked away kicking my legs to get away faster. All I could think was: That was not Shane's voice. It was Myrnin's and he was staring at me with lust in his eyes and his long, lean body was completely naked.

The next thing I knew I could hear Shane yelling "Claire!" next to me and I sat up in bed suddenly.

Out of dream land, Shane was looking half asleep, concern filling his eyes. "Are you okay? At first I thought it was a 'good' dream, if you know what I mean, then you started screaming at someone to get off of you. You were saying my name, Claire. What did I do?" He asked worriedly, hurt that I would dream of him hurting me.

Blushing, I wiped the sweaty hair off my forehead and looked around the room, trying to calm down. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. Would he be mad that I was dreaming about Myrnin like that? It wasn't like I set out to dream about him, but with Shane's' head, you never know where it'll go or how far it'll get blown out of proportion.

"Well, I.. I just.. It's nothing. Let's just go back to sleep, 'kay? You didn't hurt me in the dream." I chickened out. I just didn't have the energy in me right now to argue.

Luckily, Shane was tired enough to just let it go. He grabbed me, snuggled me into his chest and promptly fell asleep.

I was too worked up to fall asleep. I was wet, hot and annoyed.

I carefully maneuvered out of Shane's arms and crept outside his room. Standing there, taking deep breaths, I thought about the dream. What did it mean? I didn't think of Myrnin like that. We all know I think of Shane like that, but not _Myrnin_.

Suddenly I heard a thump coming from downstairs. I crept away from the sound, and down to the end of the hallway. Unfortunately there was a window where I was trying to hide and the street light from outside was blaring in, illuminating my white shirt.

_Great, why don't I just go and put on a neon flashing vest,_ I chided myself as another thump came from what sounded like the kitchen. Where the hell is Michael?! He should be here. He's supposed to be listening for sounds of Shane and I 'getting it on'. I sighed in exasperation and left my hiding place on my tip toes.

I needed a weapon, so I grabbed the closest thing I could find, a lamp with a china base and blue shade. I remembered getting it from my dorm room; it was a gift from my Mom and Dad.

I must have looked like a complete idiot. Creeping around on my tip toes, wielding a lamp. A nervous giggle bust from my lips and I quickly clapped a hand to my mouth, holding it in. God, what was wrong with me? Who knows what's over there?

As I silently went past Michael's room I found out why he wasn't interested in what Shane and I were doing. Muffled moans and an "Oh, Michael" came from his room. I quickly hightailed it out of there, continuing my journey to the stairs.

It felt like it was going on forever, where were all the lights in this place?

A hand came around my waist and another clapped over my mouth and muffled my yell of surprise. I struggled, feeling the bulkiness of a man behind me.

The man sighed in exasperation and leaned his mouth close to my ear. I jerked my body, trying to get away. He gripped me harder and whisper-yelled into my ear, "Claire. Cut it out, Amelie wants to see you."

Oliver.

My body relaxed slightly, no longer flailing and trying to get away. I was still wary of him. He stepped away from me as I turned around, and indicated with his head that he wanted me to follow him.

Setting the lamp on the floor, I set off after him. He was already halfway down stairs by the time I reached them. I could see a light on in the kitchen and Amelie was sitting. She looked up as we entered and waved her hand to a chair, silently telling me to sit.

She didn't waste time with pleasantries and got straight to the point.

"Myrnin's missing," she said, fiddling with a cup that was left on the table from the previous day, I had never seen Amelie fiddle with anything so this was starting to worry me, "The last time I saw him was yesterday and he was acting strange. Do you have any information on this, Claire?"

"Well.. Y-yes," I stuttered, looking down and remembering how he burst in on Shane and I, "He came over earlier tonight. I didn't think too much of it. He was just being normal, weird, Myrnin."

I looked over at Amelie but she was looking at Oliver with worry in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"Myrnin never goes missing. Not when he's like this. Claire, I need to know exactly what he said and did." I told them everything that happened, excluding what Shane and I were doing at the point of Myrnins' arrival.

Amelie didn't look very surprised that Myrnin would turn on me like that. After all, how many times would he have done it already, on his other 'apprentices'?

"We're going to go now, Claire. You may go back to bed now. Goodnight." With that, Amelie and Oliver walked to the front door, opened it and stepped out, closing it with a small 'click' behind them.

I trudged up the stairs wondering what else could possible happen tonight when I ran smack bang into a solid chest. I looked up quickly, discovering it was Michael and he had no shirt on. I may love Shane, but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate a naked chest every so often, right?

Michael was looking down at me with an amused expression on his face, probably because I was ogling him openly. I quickly fixed my facial features and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked haughtily.

He laughed softly and asked, "Just wondering what you're doing downstairs?"

"Oh, Myrnin has gone missing. That was just Amelie and Oliver asking me what he was like the last time I saw him." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Michael was watching me, looking for something, I wasn't sure what. He just lifted one shoulder in a half shrug and said, "Right-o. Goodnight, Claire."

"Night." I replied and went back up to Shane's room, attempting to sleep once more.

* * *

**Firstly,** **HAPPY NEW YEAR! What did everyone do for New Year's Eve? Party? Tell me all about it!**

***wipes brow* This one was hard! However I must say a special thank you to ****Sorrowful Burden** **who inspired me to write the end of this chapter. (:**

**As always, thank you to my reviewers, and the people who read my story. It means so much to me.**

**Thank you to Van for BETA-ing this chapter.**


	6. The 'Other' Girl

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.****  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Previously:** _"Night." I replied and went back up to Shane's room, attempting to sleep once more._

As my foggy brain woke up I realized something wasn't right. The bed felt cool, like no one was in it with me.

"Shane?" I asked the empty room, as if expecting a reply.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, untangled my legs from the blanket and dragged myself to Shane's door. It made a huge creaking sound as I opened it and it startled me a little.

Shaking it off, I made my way downstairs and the distinct smell of bacon wafted towards me. My mouth watered as I realized I was starving. I made my way to the kitchen where the bacon was set out and the eggs still looked fresh.

I loaded up my plate and went in search for the others.

I found Shane sitting in the lounge room with his back to me. I went over to him, setting my plate down on the coffee table and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked at me, slightly surprised before he put his arms around me too, relaxing into my embrace.

"Did you make breakfast?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

Just as Shane was about to reply, I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"Of course he didn't," scoffed a girl I didn't know, she looked kind of like she'd been hanging out with Eve for too long and I didn't mean to sound snooty or anything, but that look did not suit her, "God, you think he could cook a breakfast this excellent?" she continued.

I stood up and faced her, suddenly aware that I only had on one of Shane's shirts and my shorts that I had slept in and now that I compared her to that, she was looking kind of good.

"Who are you?" I asked, unable to keep the defensive tone out of my voice.

She looked me up and down and said, "Kim. Shane's friend. Who are _you_?" Okay. Now she sounded snooty.

I tipped my nose in the air and replied, "Claire. Shane's _girlfriend_." I made sure I emphasized the girlfriend so that she'd know to back off.

She looked surprised at that and turned to Shane.

"Jailbait here is your girlfriend?" She laughed as though it was a funny idea that Shane would even contemplate dating me.

Shane looked oblivious to her obvious mockery of me and said, "Yeah, she is. Why's that funny?"

I sighed. _Boys_. They just don't get the bitchiness of girls sometimes.

I saved Kim the trouble of trying to explain what I was sure to be a lie and said, "It's nothing, Shane. Just being funny." The smile on my face was fake, but I didn't think he could see through that.

I stood there awkwardly until I realized that I hadn't told Shane what happened last night.

"Um.. Shane? Can I talk to you for a sec? _Alone_?" I said the last part of that looking at Kim so she might get the idea and leave.

Shane didn't have as much tact as I did and flat out asked her, "Kim, can you go into the kitchen for a minute?"

She looked at him like she couldn't believe he was picking me over her, but complied with a snide, bitchy smile to me.

Shane was looking at me like I was the only person in the world he was interested in, and while I knew it wasn't completely true, I was still grateful.

"So what's up, baby?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Myrnin's missing. After that dream I had last night, I couldn't sleep and I heard noises from downstairs so I went to investigate.. and.." I trailed off because Shane looked livid and was staring at me with incredulous eyes.

"You went downstairs because you heard a noise? Claire! This is Morganville! It could have been anything down there, why didn't you wake me?" He asked while looking my neck and wrists over for, I was assuming, vampire bites.

I yanked my hand away from his and said, "Because the house didn't feel wrong, okay? Nothing felt wrong and things always feel wrong when there are bad people here. Haven't you noticed?"

He looked at me like I was on drugs and asked, "You feel the house? Like.. How?"

I shrugged, uncomfortable with his scrutiny and said, "Stop that, you're making me uncomfortable. Michael can feel it too, you know!"

Shane looked apologetic and nodded for me to continue my story.

"So, I was almost to the stairs when Oliver grabbed me from behind and took me down to see Amelie. He scared the crap out of me, too." I shuddered.

"So, Amelie informed me of Myrnins' disappearance and then they left." I concluded.

"And where was Michael in all of this?" Shane asked with confusion in his eyes.

I blushed and looked behind Shane's head to the paused Zombie game. "He was... busy." I said, cryptically.

He didn't take a hint and kept looking at me with that cute confused look on his face.

I sighed and said, "Busy. With Eve. Locked in his bedroom."

"Oooohh." he dragged it out, understanding finally washing over his face.

"Yeah. I saw him after and told him the story. Where are they, anyways? And who the hell is that 'Kim' girl?" I may or may not have asked that last question with jealousy clouding my normal voice.

"Well, I know that Michael is asleep and Eve just ran to the store to get more eggs because the girls are doing some stupid cook up this morning," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Kim's a friend."

"Oh, okay Mr. Information." I snorted and rolled my own eyes.

Kim poked her head around the corner and asked, "Are you guys done with the _very_ important conversation I'm sure you had?"

Shane laughed and nodded, yes, while I just sat there and stared at her. She didn't look unnerved at my staring and shot me a sarcastic smile while Shane's back was turned.

"Yo, Claire. Wanna come help me get shit ready for when Eve gets back?" God. She was acting like the owned the place. My blood started to boil as I replied, "Okay" and kissed Shane hard on the lips, making sure she was watching me stake claim.

_Mine_, I communicated silently with my eyes to her. She still seemed unnerved, which only made me angrier.

Shane turned back to his Zombie game and started picking at my bacon, so I left it there for him. I was no longer hungry, after seeing who cooked it.

I followed Kim into the kitchen, feeling small and inadequate . She was just so thin. And she had boobs. I had boobs, obviously being that I'm a girl, but hers were bigger. She was more.. filled out than I was. And older.

I continued feeling sorry for myself until I realized we were in the kitchen and she was leaning against the counter, studying me. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling insecure of my breasts again and I felt like she was comparing us

Finally she said, "So you're the Claire that Eve was talking about. Funny. She didn't mention that you were with Shane. What's with that?"

"What's with what? Shane and I being together? We like each other." I replied, defensive that she was analyzing my relationship with Shane.

"Woah, settle down there girl. No need to be like that, I was just wondering is all. Shane isn't the type of guy to be a serious boyfriend. Is it serious?" she asked, looking genuinely curious, but there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. Hurt? Jealousy?

I looked her square in the eyes and said, "Yes. We are serious."

She laughed at that and said, "My, that is just too good. I mean, I thought _we_ were serious when we were together, but boy was I wrong."

"W-we? Meaning.. You and Shane..?" I stuttered out.

She looked smug and said, "Yep. We were together for _ages_. Quite the small town romance, us two."

I looked at her, stunned. Shane had told me once, that there had never been anyone else for him. He'd never been in a real relationship before, but here was _Kim_, gloating about how they'd been together. I felt like the air had been sucked out of my chest and I was so jealous of this girl.

"Th-that's nice," I said, feeling stupid, "I'm just gonna... yeah..." I trailed off and ran out of the kitchen, the door making a huge bang and alerting Shane who looked over to me with surprise on his face.

I had tears in my eyes as I ran up the stairs going into Shane's room, because mine didn't have a lock on it and his bed was more comfortable. At least, that's what I told myself. The truth was probably that I just wanted to feel close with him right now and I don't think I could handle the real thing without thinking of _her._

I heard Shane raising his voice downstairs, but I just locked the door and climbed in his sheets.

A few moments later, I heard footfalls on the stairs and someone coming to stand outside of Shane's door.

Shane's voice carried through the door after he tried the door knob about found it locked, "Please let me in, Claire. It's not what you think. Kim's just a bitch sometimes and half of what she says isn't true. She wouldn't tell me what she said, can you please just let me in?"

Well.. Since he was begging.

I wiped my cheeks to get rid of the stupid tears, but I knew my eyes would be red and puffy anyways. I shuffled over to the door and opened it to find a distressed Shane.

"What happened, Claire Bear?" he asked, concern almost spilling out of his eyes as he gazed into mine.

"She used to be your girlfriend?" I asked in a small voice.

Shane tensed up, realizing that we were about the have the awkward 'ex' talk. "Well.. Not really. I mean, we went out a couple of times.. sort of."

I looked at him sharply, "So you had sex a couple of times? She said it was serious, Shane. Please don't lie to me."

He pinned me with a look and barked out, "I do not lie to you, Claire. What's the real problem, here?"

I felt myself shrink and replied softly, "She's so much prettier than I am, Shane. Fuller and she has bigger boobs and she's older and she could give you more than I can.." I stopped my rant with a sigh and looked up into his eyes again.

He was looking dazed as he repeated, "Prettier? Bigger boobs? Claire. My _God_, Claire, you think I care so much about that?"

He didn't even give me a chance to reply before lifting me up, my legs going around his hips by instinct and slamming my back into the wall.

I looked fiercely into my eyes and said, "Claire. You are the only one I want. The only one I have even remotely cared about like this. I won't lie to you, it scares the fuck out of me, but I love you. Do you understand that? I fucking love you."

His lips attached themselves to mine and began kissing me with the passion from last night amplified by 3. His hips were already grinding into mine and I couldn't find a coherent thing to think, let alone say.

His hands roughly moved up and down my sides and one came to rest on my breast, kneading and pinching my nipple through the fabric of his t-shirt.

He whispered harshly in my ear, "Your boobs are the only ones I have any interest in touching. You body is so beautiful that I just want to lay you down and worship you for _days_, Claire. Hell, even weeks or months or years. As long as you'll have me. I want you and only you, forever."

My eyes teared up at his little speech and he gently kissed them away, letting go of my breast and taking us over the the bed, where he gently laid me down. He came to rest above me, hovering so that we were just touching everywhere it counted and just as he was leaning down, the door opened and in walked Kim.

Great.

* * *

**Ending it there because I already have chapter 7 half way done.**

**Thanks for kelseyy-jayy for BETA'ing this chapter. She's writing a Mortal Instruments story right now, you can find it here, u/1903449/kelseyy-jayy (:**

**My PC just broke and you know what that means? Moar stories from Ditt Storsta Fan because I now have no Left 4 Dead distracting me. LOL! But it also means I need more loving because I really miss my PC and I'm sad. Review, people! ):**

**(Yep. Shameless, I am. Really.)**

**Thanks you guys!**


	7. Under the Influence

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.****  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously:** _He came to rest above me, hovering so that we were just touching everywhere it counted and just as he was leaning down, the door opened and in walked Kim._

_Great._

My life sucks. Seriously, I couldn't have 10 minutes alone with Shane without someone interrupting a personal moment?

At lease she had the decency to look away and act like she had no idea what she walked in on.

Shane looked at her and barked, "What, Kim?"

She shrank back from him and looked towards me, "I just wanted to say sorry to Claire. No need to get snippy, Shane."

I sighed and tapped on Shane's chest twice to let him know I wanted to get up. I walked over to Kim and with a quick, "It's fine." I walked past her to go downstairs and eat my breakfast.

I made myself some cereal that we had, which was actually slightly stale, but it was better than having to eat food cooked by Kim.

Just because she said sorry, doesn't make her any less of a bitch for saying all the stuff in the first place.

I was standing at the counter in the kitchen, almost finished my cereal when Eve walked in.

"G'morning, Claire." She said cheerfully.

I stared her and made a noncommittal sound. She looked at me more closely then and as she saw that I was pissed off, she turned serious.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"Kim." Was all I said.

I ate the last bite of my cereal, rinsed the plate and put it in the sink.

Making my way up the stairs I thought of all the nice things Shane had said. I couldn't believe I'd doubted him, really. I guess that when an ex-girlfriend comes into your home, you get a little territorial.

I changed into my cut off jeans and a tank top for the day and I thought about what I could do.

I could always look for Myrnin, though I had no idea where he would be. The lab would be the most obvious place, but Amelie would have already searched there.

I still had a lot of studying to do for Myrnin, so I decided to go to the lab anyway.

Grabbing my bad, I stuffed a couple of books Myrnin had given my into it and set off downstairs to ask Eve for a lift.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Kim was still there and she was deep in conversation with Shane about something, I have no idea what, but she was pushing her breasts up, basically in his face.

Shane looked oblivious, though and he just looked at her face, his gaze never leaving it.

I couldn't find Eve so I decided I'd walk to the lab. It wasn't _too_ far and I could use the exercise to relieve some of the stress that had build up lately. As I walked out the front door, I made sure to slam it behind me. Maybe that was a little immature, but I didn't care.

Walking down the street, I took the time to appreciate the sun. The way it shone brightly from the sky, and the heat it provided. I sighed. I could really use a bit of a tan.. Maybe Shane would like it.

I shook my head to rid it of thinking about Shane and I started thinking about what Myrnin could possibly be hiding from.

There wasn't anything I knew of that really made him scared. He was one of the scariest things I knew.

I turned into the alley where the lab was and I felt momentary panic. What if Myrnin was there? Would he still be crazy?

I took a deep breath and headed into the alley, shivering as a sudden breeze went around me, chilling me to the bone. My breath started to come in fog and I could see small white flakes in front of me. This wasn't right, it was the middle of autumn and it didn't even snow here in Morganville.

My steps sped up as it got colder and started sleeting. The ground slicked over with ice and I tripped. I connected with a something solid. I let out a small squeaking sound that sounded more like a mouse than a human being and looked upwards.

Standing before me was Myrnin and he was shirtless.

I shuffled my feet backwards and he mimicked my movement. While I was walking backwards, it suddenly got hot again and the snow instantly started melting.

Myrnin looked at me like he just noticed me and said, "Claire? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

I looked at him, concerned, "What's the last thing you remember, Myrnin?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "There's only bits and pieces. I remember being in the lab. Then... almost hurting you," he said the last bit in a whisper, "and now I'm here."

"Have you had any of the medicine?" I asked, confused as to why he'd have memory lapses.

"Not that I can remember. Do you have any, Claire?" He honestly looked scared of what he might do.

"Um.." I thought, "No, but I think there is some in the lab. Do you think you'll be okay to go in and help me look for it?" I asked.

"I hope so, Claire." He replied.

We quickly walked into the lab and found it in shambles. Things were strewn everywhere and glass was broken all over the place. I was suddenly glad for the enclosed shoes I had on as I walked inside.

"Did you do this, Myrnin?" I asked him.

"I.. I don't know." He sounded so fragile at that moment, so vulnerable. I had never heard Myrnin like that before.

I looked over to him and saw that he was looking around in shock. I moved towards him. Putting my hand on his arm, I said, "It'll be okay. We'll find you some crystals and get this fixed up."

He looked at me, still shocked and said, "Thank you, Claire."

"It's my job." I replied with a smile.

I honestly didn't mind, working with Myrnin wasn't so bad. His little quirks were endearing after a while, and you got used to them.

As we walked around and got everything in something resembling an order, we began to search again for some crystals.

We'd been searching for about 10 minutes when Myrnin started to get tense and jumpy. It was starting to scare me, and I was getting slightly scared of what he might do.

He suddenly jumped up, yelling "A-hah!" at the top of his lungs, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Did you find some?" I asked.

"Yes," He said and turned towards me with his hand outstretched, palm out. In his palm, he held 2 tranquilliser darts and a large bottle of crystals. I was surprised that he had managed to find such a large stash, but the surprise quickly turned into shock and a little bit of disgust as he jammed one of the tranquillisers into his arm, letting out a little sigh as he did so.

"Claire, I'm going to ask you to do something you aren't going to want to do, and you may refuse, but it is imperative that you do this for me." He stated.

I hesitated. I may refuse, but if it was imperative, he could just go to Amelie and tell her to make me do it. Instead of thinking it out like a rational, normal person, I simply said, "Okay."

He looked me in the eye and said, "I want you to take the crystals."

My eyes got wide. "_What_?" I yelled.

"Please, just think about it. Your mind gets faster, we can get more done in the limited time we have. You've done it before, so we know it's safe. Please, Claire?" he said in a rush.

I thought about it. None of my housemates knew about the other time I'd had the crystals. No one knew, except for Myrnin. _What could the harm be?_ I asked myself.

"Fine," I said, "give them here." I reached out my hand and Myrnin dropped a hefty amount into my palm.

"We need to do this quickly, Claire. I need to know what's going on and how to end it. I need to know what I have been doing." Myrnin said, a little manic.

He began shifting through some of the stuff we hadn't gotten around to cleaning yet but as time went on, he got more agitated. I quickly shoved the crystals into my mouth tasting the unique taste and the feeling of my mind expanding as everything sped up, yet slowed down at the same time.

I looked toward Myrnin and he was advancing on me. Something had changed about the way he was walking, it seemed more predatory. I slowly backed away and his eyes followed my every movement.

"You okay?" I asked him hesitantly.

That seemed to shake him out of his trance and he quickly said, "You need to leave, Claire. Take these with you, study them."

Myrnin shoved some books into my hand and then quickly left. I got out my cell phone, hit with an overwhelming urge to go home and dialed Michael. It rang out and it was a few moments before I realized that it was the middle of the day and he was probably still sleeping. Stupid vampire.

I called Eve instead and she answered, sounding distracted, "Hello?"

"Hi, Eve. Can you please come get me?" I asked, suddenly fascinated with the texture of the book cover. Leather was smooth. I brought it up to my face to study the little patterns.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, "I'm busy with Kim at the moment, Shane will get you. Where are you?"

I was still busying myself with trying to figure out how they bound books like this back whenever it was made that Eve's question didn't register for a while.

"Oh.. I'll meet him out the front of the Day house." I said and disconnected.

I slowly made my way out of the lab and followed the alley to the street, where the Day house was.

The sun was shining and everything looked magical. Nothing had ever looked this magical before, it was overwhelming. Tears welled in my eyes at the beauty of it all and I started weeping. A part of my mind was yelling at me for being stupid enough to take those crystals.

I sat down on the ground in a fit of nostalgia. The pavement was sparkling, like one of those 'Twilight Vampires' Eve talks about all the time. If only they knew the truth about real vampires.

I was still staring at the pavement when I felt a hand caress my back. I jumped up and let out a yelp, quickly turning to see Shane looking at me like I was crazy.

"I yelled out to you, Claire. I thought you knew I was coming over. What's wrong?" he asked.

I quickly looked away from him and studied Eve's car behind him. "N-nothing," I stuttered, "lets just go home."

I felt, more than saw him hesitate, but he took hold of my hand and led me behind him to the car, opening my door and letting me in the passenger seat. I said a small, "Thanks," and he shut the door and went around to get in the drivers side.

We were soon at the house and the moment Shane stopped the car I jumped from it and took off inside. I could hear Shane yelling out to me but the need to do something, _anything_, was too overwhelming. I couldn't stop myself from bolting in the house and opening a book and starting to read it.

I was so engrossed, I didn't notice when Shane came up and tried to talk to me. I was reading the pages fast, flipping through them like there was no tomorrow, when a hand came out and slammed itself onto the book, stopping me from turning any more pages.

I looked up to see Shane looking down at me with a crease in his brow. He sat down next to me and started to talk, but I couldn't hear a word he said. I was too busy studying his features. How had I not noticed before? He's beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at him.

He'd stopped talking when he noticed my intense stare and looked at me weird. I slowly reached my hand up to caress his face. His skin was so soft and the way his lips were naturally pouting because of his full lips. Not that he looked like a fish or anything, they were just full.

My fingers traced his lips and they parted under my touch. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as he leaned in slightly, as if to kiss me. He was looking down at my lips and snuck a glance to my eyes and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I whispered.

He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes and asked, "What are you on, Claire?"

I looked away from him and noticed that Eve and Kim were in the room too, watching us with different expressions on their faces. Eve was wearing a mask of confusion and Kim was watching us with envy in her eyes. Both of their expressions changed to something I couldn't read when Shane asked what I was on.

I started silently crying, ashamed of myself.

"Myrnin told me I had to," I whispered to Shane, "He said it was imperative."

Shane looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and said to Eve, "Can you please go run her a bath? It'll help."

She nodded to him and left to go start the bath, leaving Shane, Kim and I to stare at each other.

I tugged on Shane's shirt to get him to look at me, noticing that my hands were shaking and I was starting to get a headache, "I think it's wearing off, Shane," I murmured, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

He pulled me into his embrace and said, "It's okay, Claire. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, right now I just want to get you safe and comfortable."

I nodded my consent and he picked me up and took me up the stairs to the bathroom. I didn't want to have a bath, but if that was what Shane wanted for me, I'd do it.

Eve left once everything was set up and I expected Shane to leave, but he just turned around so I could get undressed and waited until I was situated in the bubbles before he turned around.

He came over and sat on the floor beside me as I looked at him, expressing my regret and self hatred in my eyes to him.

He sent me a small smile and grabbed a wash cloth, dipped it in water and began to softly drag it across my shoulders. It felt so good, I hummed in approval. There was nothing sexual about our exchange, simply Shane taking care of me.

When the water started to get cold, Shane stood up and got me a towel, turning around so I could wrap myself in it. I was feeling so horrible and from what I could understand, I probably had Delirium Tremens, more commonly known as 'DTs' I was shaking and felt sick to my stomach.

Myrnin had once explained to me that coming off the crystals was more like coming off alcohol more than any drug.

When Shane got me to his room, he got some clothes that Eve had put on his bed and helped me into them. He started with my underwear, looking into my eyes to see if it was okay. I nodded, yes, and he dropped to his knees so I could step into them.

I still had the towel around me, so he didn't see anything, but he was looking into my eyes the whole time, being the perfect gentleman. Once I was in my underwear, he left the rest of the clothes there and walked to his closet, pulling out an old, ratty band t-shirt.

I smiled slightly as he walked over and motioned for me to put my arms up. Doing as he said, the towel dropped away and I saw him swallow hard as his eyes fought to stay looking into mine.

He quickly came over, pressed a small kiss to my temple and threaded my arms in the t-shirt.

Shane went over to the bed, pulled the covers down and got in, patting the bed next to him as an invitation to do the same.

I crawled in slowly and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you, Claire." He murmured into my hair and breathed me in.

"I love you, too." I replied.

Everything could wait a few hours. Shane was with me and he still loved me and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**AN: Firstly, I'm so thrilled with the response I got to this story! I have 50 review, you guise. I'm so, so happy right now!  
For a first attempt at writing, and the fact there's isn't a huge fan base with Rachel Caine's MV series, it's really nice to see this! Thank you all (:**

Not very much happens in this chapter, so I'm sorry about that, but I promised someone I'd have it up today.**  
Thanks for Kelseyy-Jayy for her help with this chapter.  
I'm having trouble with ideas for this story, when I started it, I had plenty, and now I'm not so sure I know what I want to happen. **

**So I'm now asking you, what do _you_ want to happen?**

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really sick and busy. The next chapter might be the same time frame.**

**Until next time, **

**Ditt Storsta Fan**


	8. Waking up

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.****  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously: **_Everything could wait a few hours. Shane was with me and he still loved me and that was all that mattered._

I woke up feeling elated that I got to wake up in Shane's arms. He was still asleep, his breath hot against my neck and the heat of him spooning my back. I tried to maneuver myself so that I was facing him.

I was turned half way, facing the ceiling when his arm tightened around me and he nuzzled into my neck, eliciting a small moan from me. Everything was sensitive from the crystals and his nuzzling wasn't helping me. I had a headache, but other than that I felt fine.

He was still asleep, so I kept on squirming, turning until I was finally facing him.

He was so beautiful while he slept. It was like all the stress and 'bad ass'ness just left his face and he was transformed into an innocent boy again.

Sometimes, I wished I could take his past back. I wish that somehow, I could change it so that he never had to grow up so fast, that he didn't have to watch his family suffer, or lose his sister and mother. I could only imagine how hard that had been for him.

I reached my hand out to trace his cheek bone with my finger tips and he smiled slightly in his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and I pressed myself closer to him.

He moaned a, "Claire," as his breathing picked up.

I had a wicked idea and pushed him over onto his back and kissed his neck languidly. Shane slept like the dead; he wouldn't wake up until I was already at my intended destination.

Still kissing his neck, I lightly straddled him, feeling his hardness against my abdomen. I was very aroused, but this was about me thanking him for putting up with all my crap, not getting the release that I coveted.

My lips found his bare chest and I tongued his nipple, earning me a soft groan from Shane's lips and I continued my path downwards, taking the covers with me.

I was usually shy about this sort of thing, but I felt more comfortable and bold with Shane. He wouldn't laugh at me for trying to please him, he just wasn't like that. I was new to this, fragile and he respected that fact.

I reached the boxers that he wore to bed and placed small kisses across the hem of them. He stirred slightly, stiffened, groaned and lied flat again, his breathing heavy.

I slowly slid the boxers down, taking them off his feet and ignoring the slight throbbing in my head. When I grasped him in my hand he jerked and his eyes flew open, looking down at me incredulously. I placed a small kiss on his hip and his eyes glazed over, his head falling back against the pillows.

I sucked the tip of him into my mouth, repeating my ministrations from last time and sucked all that I could fit, which wasn't much, but I made up for it by pumping my small hand on his shaft. I pulled back slightly and scraped his length ever so gently with my teeth.

I wanted to know what he liked, what pleased him, so I pulled back again, taking him fully out of my mouth, yet still pumping with my hand and said, "Tell me what you like, Shane. I need to know what to do to please you. You were so wonderful last night, I need to do this."

He looked down and gasped out, "Are you sure?"

I looked toward his penis and, placing a kiss on the head where there was a small hole, nodded.

"Take me in your mouth again, please baby."

I did as he wanted and felt him jump slightly in my mouth. I smiled a little at that. It was kind of cute, not that I would ever admit that to Shane. That would most likely hurt his ego, calling his penis 'cute'.

"Maybe suck a little harder, Claire?" He asked in a gentle, but strained voice. I hurried to comply, sucking harder, hollowing out my cheeks. His answering moan made me almost smile.

"Scrape me with your teeth again." so I did, gently and took him a little further into my mouth, his head hitting the back of my throat. I tensed a little and relaxed my throat so that I could do it again, taking him deeper than I ever had. His strangled cry told me that he liked it.

My tongue was exploring the underside of his shaft and running along the veins there when suddenly, Shane's hand tugged on my hair and he panted out, "I'm close, Baby."

_If he thought that was going to stop me..._

I kept going, increasing my pace and taking him slightly deeper reeling in the fact that it was me making him feel like this, not Kim, not any of the other girls he'd been with, _me._

_Mine._

Shane's hand tightened on my hair and I looked up. He was looking down at me, watching what I was doing to him. His head flew back against the pillows as his hand gripped my hair tighter, almost too tight and his body jerked slightly, his seed filling my mouth in long spurts.

I was swallowing and sucking for all I was worth. The taste wasn't what I expected; salty and not all that pleasant, but it was _Shane_. I couldn't be repulsed by something that came from this wonderful man lying beneath me.

I smiled at him and pulled his boxers back on the best I could with him lying on the bed and not lifting up his hips to help me get them under him. I crawled up his body, placing small kisses as I went and saying, "I love you" over and over.

I felt Shane's arms snake around me and I looked up into his eyes seeing only love and affection for me. I knew I was forgiven for my completely idiotic behaviour yesterday.

"Hey, sleepy head." I said, smiling softly at him.

He smiled back at me and stroked my hair, replying, "Morning, beautiful. I love you too, by the way."

My heart stuttered. I still wasn't used to his affections or pet names, but I always got a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach when he called me things like that.

A knock at the door 10 minutes later interrupted our making out and I groaned.

The person at the door must have heard the groan, because a moment later the door cracked open and a voice said loudly, "You two had better not be naked because I'm coming in."

Eve.

I giggled as she barged in, the door swinging back and hitting the wall. She grinned at us.

"Feelin' better now, sweetie?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about last night, Eve." I apologized.

She waved my apology off with the flick of her hand and looked at Shane.

"You have to be at work in 20 minutes. I didn't know if you forgot or maybe were a bit _distracted_." She dragged out the last word, looked at me and winked, walking back out of the room, but leaving the door wide open.

I looked at Shane and grinned, "Did you forget?"

He sat there with a grumpy look on his face and nodded, sticking his lip out in a pout that was too temping for me to resist and I cupped his face with my hand and kiss him sweetly on the lips, pulling away after one of two seconds.

He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes but I resisted.

"You need to go to work!" I said, exasperated, "Oh, lets not mention that you already got yours this morning, okay?" I lowered my voice even more and leant in to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to be walking around all day with wet panties just thinking about how hot that was this morning."

I blushed a little at my words. He leaned back into my view and I could see his eyes had glazed over slightly.

"That's so hot. I'm gonna be thinking about that all day now." he stated.

I giggled and got out of bed, stretching. I heard his soft groan and quickly covered myself as much as I could.

"Get up! You need to get dressed, Shane!"

He stuck his tongue out at me in a childlike way, stretched and bounded out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

I smiled like an idiot at the bed and went out to my room to change, wondering what I was going to do today.

Turns out, I'm slightly insane; so, I went to Myrnins.

I had to figure out what was wrong with him. He meant more to me than I realized. Not in a romantic way, not at all, but he was kind of like the erratic, weird brother I never had.

I needed to ask him what was going on. I needed answers to the questions I hadn't bothered asking about before he'd filled me with drugs. I needed to know he was okay.

As I walked into the lab, I noticed two things.

Firstly, the room was clean. Like, _spotless_. That was _so_ not how Myrnin and I had left it.

Secondly, there was a small note sitting on one of the desks and written in Myrnin's scrawl, it had 'Claire' on the front.

I picked it up and started to open it, but at that exact moment, I felt reality shift. A portal was opening and it was opening fast.

* * *

**(: Please don't kill me. No, seriously. Please?**

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating, my muse went bye byes.**

**Thank you to Kelseyy-Jayy for reading through this for me. You're amazing!**

**Thanks to all of you being such patient readers. I'm horrible at this writing thing ):**


	9. Vibrant Tentacles and Bitchy Girls

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9** - **Vibrant Tentacles and Bitchy Girls**

**Previously:** _I picked it up and started to open it, but at that exact moment, I felt reality shift. A portal was opening and it was opening fast._

The portal was opening over near the far right bookshelf, so I ran quickly over behind the desk, ducking so I was out of view and shoving the letter into the messenger bag I had brought with me.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my breathing was erratic. I knew I had to get out of here.

I chanced a peak at the portal and coming out of it was a huge tentacle looking thing. It was a brilliant blue with massive pink suckers. I heard a gurgling roar and I high-tailed it to the door tripping over a rug.

More of the tentacle was coming out of the portal every minute and I struggled to get my footing. Once I saw up again, I bolted to the door, swinging it open and running as fast as my legs would carry me out onto the street, heading home.

Looking back, I'm not sure how I did it, but I managed to run all the way home, never once stopping to glance behind myself for fear that I'd trip over.

I ran to the up to the house with my only thought _'Get inside. Stay out of everything. Nothing can hurt you inside and locked away'_.

I fumbled in my messenger bag for my keys, shoving a couple of wrong keys into the lock before I found the right one.

Once inside, I slammed the door and locked it. Trying to calm my ragged breathing, I slid down the door clutching my bag to my chest and held back dry heaves.

_I really need to work out more._

"Ew, why are you on the floor and sweating like a pig?"

Wait, that wasn't Eve's voice. I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed. It was Kim.

"What are you doing here?" I wheezed out.

"Dropping by, seeing Eve and I was hoping to see the lovely Shane, but apparently he's gone straight and has a job now." her sarcastic voice replied.

"Huh." Great, Claire, very eloquent.

A part of me should have been pissed that she was here to see my boyfriend. But, a bigger part of me, not much bigger mind you, wanted to see what this note said.

I heaved myself off the floor and into the lounge room where I threw myself down onto a couch. Kim trailed behind me quietly.

"Nice bag," she snorted, then said under her breath, "_not_."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I loved it and I didn't care what she thought. Who cares if it's old and ratty? It served it purpose. I finally found it and pulled the now crumpled letter out of the bag.

I tore into it and read quickly;

* * *

_Claire._

_I know you're probably a little confused right now, perhaps a little scared. But I want you to know that I'm close to figuring this out. _

_There is so much you do not know, Claire. So much you have yet to learn. _

_I wanted to tell you this differently, or maybe have you never finding out, but there is a being that I created. Ava. She's not herself right now and I will not have another of you getting hurt because of me. I will not tell you any more about her, you do not need to know._

_But I will, however, ask you to take this knowledge to Amelie and I beg you to ask her to stop following me. It is fruitless and quite frankly, annoying._

_There is one important thing you can do for me. I am not going to ask you to take the crystals again, I have seen the effect they can have on you. But, if you would please do some research for me; I need to know some of the things I have forgotten. _

_I'm simply asking you to have a look for old diaries. I have kept many in my years and they seem to be turning up in the oddest places._

_Your attic, perhaps. Do not come back to my lab, it is not safe for you here._

_I will contact you if need be. Do not try to contact me._

_Yours faithfully, M.

* * *

_

"Yours faithfully, M'?" a voice sneered, bringing me out of the trance I seemed to have gone in after reading that letter.

"Does Shane know this 'M' fellow? Are you _cheating_ on Shane?" Kim continued.

"What? No! I don't have to explain any of this to _you_. You had no right reading any of that!" I spat. How dare she come into my house and read my personal letter?

"Calm down, hot-shot, I didn't read the whole thing. Honestly, I'm surprised if you can. That looks like vampire writing to me," she stopped suddenly, looking slightly sick, "Don't tell me your fucking a vamp on the side? Oh, Claire, what the fuck?"

I was stunned, how had she possibly come to that conclusion?

Before I could say anything, I heard the front door open and the sound of heavy footfalls leading to us.

"What's this about fucking a vampire?"

Oh, crap. Shane.

"Nothing," I said quickly, putting the letter back into my bag, "Kim here was just leaving."

"What? No, I wasn't. Just because you're a cheating bitch, doesn't mean I have to leave." she replied hotly.

"Cheating bitch?" Shane's incredulous voice sounded from behind us, interrupting what was about to be my fist in Kim's face. "You're the one fucking the vamp on the side?"

"N-"

I was once again interrupted, this time by Shane's loud guffaw. He was laughing so hard that he was bent over at the waist, clutching his stomach.

Kim looked stunned.

"I tell you that your girlfriend if cheating on you... and you laugh?" she sounded genuinely puzzled.

"She's.. not... cheating on... me," Shane said though gasps of laughter.

Kim looked haughty, "Well, how do you know?"

His laughter stopped abruptly. "Look, Kim. I've tolerated you in the past, okay? I get that we used to be together. But, I'm with Claire now, and she's nothing like you, or any of the girls I've been with before."

He looked at me, eyes glowing, "I love her. And I'll keep loving her. Even if she was, as you so nicely put it, 'fucking a vamp on the side'. I'd fight for her, because she's worth it."

I gave him a small smile and snuck a glance at Kim, almost feeling bad for her. She looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. With a hate-filled glance toward me, she strode out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the front door open and slam shut.

I walked over to Shane.

"Everything you said, is it true?" I asked, searching his eyes for the answer.

"Yes," he replied reverently, "All of it. I wouldn't change you for the world. Sure, I'd change the situation and we'd be anywhere but here, but not you. You're perfect."

I felt myself become a little teary.

"I feel the same way about you. God, Shane, I love you so much."

And then he kissed me.

This was anything but our normal kisses. This kiss held a promise.

His strong arms picked me up and he carried me. I didn't care where we went, just as long as he didn't stop kissing me.

The next thing I knew, there was a soft thing underneath my back. A bed, I realized.

As Shane pulled back and looked into my eyes, I knew that this was it. There was no stopping us this time.

* * *

**Yay, motherfucker! They're finally gonna do it!  
Or, do you guys think I should be mean and cock-block them again?  
I kind of want them to get sexin'!**

**UN BETA'D! Mistakes are entirely my fault, oops.  
**

**Sorry it's short. This is probably going to be the length of my chapters...  
Also, sorry that it was very fast. I know a few things happened and it would seem that it was very fast... I'm working on that, 'kay?**

**If yous have any ideas or want anything to be in this fic, just PM me or review. Credit will go to you if I use (:**

**Until next time, **

**Ditt Storsta Fan.**


	10. The First Time

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Rachel Caine. **

**This story's Title comes from the song "Keep Me Up All Night" by The Glitterati.  
This song doesn't make an appearance in the story, but I'm currently in love with it.  
I do not own the song.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - The First Time  
**

**Previously:** _As Shane pulled back and looked into my eyes, I knew that this was it. There was no stopping us this time._

Shane leaned forward and captured my lips again in a heated kiss, his fingers busy undoing the buttons on my shirt and stroking the skin there that he could find.

I shoved my tongue into his mouth and moaned loudly, letting him know that this was what I wanted. What I'd craved for so long. I was finally getting it.

He pulled back again and stared into my eyes, his fingers almost done with my shirt as he lifted me slightly so he could pull it roughly off my shoulders and down my back.

His eyes didn't leave mine once as this was happening, but I could see the struggle in his eyes. Ever the gentleman, his eyes stayed glued to mine as he started to unbutton my jeans.

Our breathing was ragged and all the emotions I felt were threatening to overwhelm me. The trust that we put in each other was indescribable.

But there was this over-powering need to consume him, to be consumed by him.

After he pushed down my jeans, my hands flew to his shirt. Gathering the material in my hands and jerking it upwards.

When it slid over his head, I was slightly disappointed that the eye contact was gone. But when my eyes raked over his sculpted chest, I honestly didn't care all that much about eye contact.

My hands slid where my eyes had raked and I felt him tense above me. He stopped my movement to pull back the covers and slide us under them. I couldn't see much. It was still day time, about the middle of the day, but Shane's curtains were so thick, they pretty much cut out all of the sun.

Wait, middle of the day?

I stopped mid-kiss to ask, "Why aren't you at work?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "I kinda got fired."

"Fired? How did yo-"

I stopped abruptly because his head had gone down to gently bite my bra-covered nipple. Cheater.

Instead of talking more, I moaned, grinding my hips into the air.

His nimble fingertips went behind my back to find the clasp for my bra, I heard him make a frustrated sound when he couldn't find it.

I giggled and pushed him back to show him the front clasp.

Getting a little mischievous, I pushed him farther back so that he was sitting atop his heels and I sat up, running my hands over the soft skin of my chest, coming to the clasp.

I undid it quickly, but help it there. He made another sound of frustration before I finally gave in, removing the bra slowly. Once my breasts were uncovered, my bra slid from my shoulders and I tossed it off the bed, not caring where it landed.

His attention immediately turned to my naked breasts and he went straight for my sensitive nipples, sucking them into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from me.

He released my flesh long enough to say, "God, Claire. You don't know how long I've wanted this. You writhing underneath me. Your soft skin against mine. It's amazing."

I felt myself flush at his words.

"I love you," I said looking into his eyes, "I've wanted this for a while now, too."

He kissed me again and my hands slid down to his jeans, making quick work of the button, finding that he'd gone commando today. One less layer to worry about.

I took him in my hand a stroked a couple of times. He stilled above me and dropped his head to my shoulder. He shuddered and choked out, "If you keep that up, we'll end this too short."

I stopped stroking him and placed a small kiss on his neck. A silent 'Okay'.

His hands went to my underwear and it hit me that we were actually going to do this. Shane and I were actually about to make love, the thing I've wanted to do with him basically since I met him.

I felt his fingertips stroking my stomach, slowly inching their way downwards to the hem of my panties where they hooked in and tugged downwards.

He followed them down, taking the covers with him as I had that morning, placing small kisses as he went.

My panties came off and he brought his hands to my knees, where they were pressed together.

"We've been through this, Claire Bear. You don't need to hide from me." he smiled a panty dropping smile up at me. A bit unnecessary when I had none on, but I wasn't complaining.

I let him part my legs, blushing a little when he looked straight between them. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one. That made my breathing pick up a little more, knowing what he was about to do.

He picked up my right foot and placed a small kiss on my ankle, yet not stopping to kiss anywhere else until he the juncture between my thigh and my throbbing heat. Again, it made me gasp and bite my lip.

He wasted no time in nibbling or caressing, instead going straight to my opening and tonguing it, making me jump slightly and buck my hips into him. He chuckled and lazily put a hand over my hips, nuzzling my clit with his nose.

I almost jumped off the bed.

"Please, Shane I just need you." I begged, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to come up to me.

I kissed him, pulling him even further to me so that every inch of us was touching. I could feel his erection on my thigh.

I looked into his eyes, "Condom?" I asked.

He leaned to his left for a moment, opening a drawer before retuning with a foil package.

"Can.. can I do it?" I asked in a small voice.

He looked at me a smiled, "Whatever you want, beautiful."

I took the package, carefully tearing and took the condom out, looking back to Shane as to what to do now.

He seemed to understand and he gently took my hand, leading it down to his penis where we both rolled it on. The gesture was sensual, caring and quite frankly, it was _hot_.

He grinned at me once we had it in place and I grinned back, excited that we were finally doing this. No more interruptions. Just us.

His face suddenly got serious as he said, "Are you sure, Claire? I don't want you to feel pressured into this."

I pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and said, "I've never been more sure of anything."

With my words, his hand went down to place himself at my entrance.

He looked into my eyes and pressed forward, taking no time to inch in like last time when I did it, just thrusting straight in.

The pain was immense, my leg muscles contracted and I felt my walls clamp down on him. My eyes squeezed shut and he started peppering little kisses all over my face, whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over.

It took a little while, but the pain subsided. It was still there, but now I could feel the pleasure. I rocked my hips to test out the new found pleasure and gasped at the sensation.

"I'm not gonna be much gentler if you keep doing that, Claire."

I could feel him shaking with exertion. He was experiencing discomfort so that I could get used to his intrusion.

"I'm okay now. You can move." I whispered.

He pulled his hips back a little, testing, and pushed back in. Still being soft, afraid to hurt me.

It still hurt, but the pleasure was outweighing the pain and that was all that mattered. I focused myself on Shane and the pleasure.

When he pushed out again, I mewled a little at the loss of him, so he placed a small kiss on the nape of my neck, whispering, "I love you."

I gasped out an, "I love you, too" as he pushed back in, harder this time.

He was still being gentle, too gentle. "Faster," I gasped out, "please."

He increased his pace and I brought my hands to his shoulders, hanging on for the ride. He grasped my hip with his left hand and angled himself a little differently and I immediately felt a new sensation, moaning loudly and digging my nails into his shoulders.

He gasped at that and moved harder. My breasts were now bouncing and I was gasping and moaning with every thrust. He was still hitting that spot inside me that made the pressure build. I wanted to come apart, but I just wasn't _there_.

Shane sped up the pace even more, mumbling incoherently into my neck, moving his lips up and down my jaw in sweet kisses.

"I'm.. so close, baby. I don't know if I can hold out much longer." came his breathy voice from my neck.

His head snapped up to meet my gaze and I replied, "It's okay. Let go."

He stared straight into my eyes and released into me. I felt him get slightly bigger and pulse. His mouth came crashing to mine and he whimpered.

It was so beautiful that I kept my eyes open. The emotion in his eyes, like he'd just discovered something so coveted, so out of reach and he was finally holding it in his hands.

That's what made me lose myself. Gasping and spluttering, I came around him. My walls fluttered and he breathed out "Oh, God, Claire. That's it, come for me. Let me feel you around me."

His thrusts slowed down and he held me tightly in his arms, whispering, "Thank you. You were so wonderful."

Tears came to my eyes and I hurried to dry them so he wouldn't see. Unfortunately, he turned his head up just at that moment and immediately assumed the worst.

"Oh, God, did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." he said loudly.

"No! Shane, no! I'm just overwhelmed. That was so amazing. Thank you." I said.

He smiled softly at me, "You know I love you, right?"

I giggled a little, "Yeah, you said that a few times. It never hurts to hear it more, though."

"Mm.. In that case..." he trailed off and kissed my lips in a gesture so sweet, the tears nearly returned, "I" kiss, "love," kiss "you," kiss, "so," kiss, "fucking much" and then there was a little tongue in the next kiss. Not that I was complaining.

I smiled at him, feeling content. It felt like nothing could burst our little love bubble. I giggled a little, _love bubble_. Such a dork.

* * *

**So, what do we think? I was actually going to not let Claire climax, just to make it more real, but then I kind of thought she deserved it.. Don't you? Sorry if it wasn't like you thought it would be.  
I didn't climax my first time. It went more like "Oh, FUCK! OW! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY!"  
Okay, maybe not like _that_. . . but close.**

**Tell me about your first time?  
Embarrassing, wonderful, crappy. I wanna hear it all!**

**Until next time, (hopefully not as long a wait as this one was... I'm _really_ sorry about that.)  
**

**Ditt Storsta Fan.**


End file.
